Just Remember
by Sperrow
Summary: Emma is 16. Before meeting Neal, before everything, she had a visitor that invited her to go on a trip with him to a place called Neverland. The trip doesn't really go as planned and she ends up meeting a certain pirate. What happens next?
1. In a Drizzling Night

**This is set when Emma was young. Before she met Neal, she lived by herself for a while, since she got her independence when she turned 16. We don't know much about Emma's life during that time, so, obviously, this is 100% AU. Any similarities with what the show might reveal is merely a coincidence. Here, she lived an adventure in Neverland and met a certain Captain that we're really familiar with. Hope you all like it!**

* * *

It was just another Monday. Emma woke up feeling a little dizzy from the party she'd gone the other night. She was in a small room she had managed to rent with the money she gained every month working at a restaurant. It wasn't five stars, but still, it was better than living at the orphanage with all those kids who didn't like her and those people who always looked at her as if she was some strange creature that had never seen love in her life. They weren't completely wrong, though.

Lazily, she walked to the bathroom to wash her face and try to wake up and live through another day having to tolerate her boss, who probably thought she was some kind of retarded that couldn't understand what the costumers were asking for. He disliked her, too. The feeling was mutual. And he only gave her the job because he was desperate for waitresses.

"Good morning, John." She said, in a low pitch, trying not to look at him.

"I hope so." John answered. She could see him through the kitchen window. Fat, old, but with skinny arms. Always had this dirty appearance, as if he'd been walking on a dusty road and didn't bother to clean himself up. Emma didn't know why people kept coming to his restaurant, but as long as they did, she'd have a job, and that was good enough for her.

"Any news about your wife?" Claire, the other waitress, asked him.

"What do you know about my wife?"

"We know that she left you. Wrote a note and everything." Emma teased.

"You bitches know nothing about my life. Just keep quiet and do your job." He stood up and left, meaning to turn the plaque that said _Closed_ and set it to _Open_. But in reality he just didn't want to talk about the wife subject.

"He's a bucket of sunshine today, isn't he?" Emma said.

"Yep. Just another day in the office."

Claire and Emma weren't actually _friends_, but they didn't dislike each other either. They got on really well and both of them liked to tease John whenever they had a possibility to do so, and that was something they enjoyed doing together. Emma didn't know much about her, though. She knew she was 19 years old and had been living by herself ever since she was 15. Her parents had left her. She had a boyfriend named Marcus and was happy with him, as far as she knew. She ended up on that job because she hadn't finished school, so no decent place would take her.

"I'm looking for a bigger apartment." Claire said, while they got the kitchen ready, "Do you know of anyone who might have one to rent?"

"No, sorry. Maybe Mr. Johnson does."

"Who?"

"You know. The fancy man who comes here every morning to look at you. He looks like a guy who knows about realties."

Claire laughed, "_To look at me?_ Emma, please."

"Well he doesn't like it when I'm the one taking his orders. He usually asks for you."

"You never told me that."

"You have a boyfriend, don't you?"

John walked in the kitchen on his heavy steps, "Are you two going to keep talking like two old ladies or will ever start working? We have costumers."

"On my way, your majesty." Emma said, laughing on his back.

* * *

"Argh, my feet are killing me!" Claire cried, while they were walking home, "I hate this job with all my strength."

"Oh, not me. I love it. It's what I dreamt of my whole like."

"You're not funny, Emma. Even when you try to be, you're not."

They laughed. The way back home was usually nice; they got to talk about trivialities and laugh at the stupid jokes Emma always tried to make. It was a cold day, and the sky was getting dark.

"I hope it doesn't rain." Emma said, "Last time it rained my room was turned into a swimming pool."

"Really?"

"Well, with the money I make at John's I can't exactly rent a palace, you know?"

"True. That's why Marcus and I are moving in together."

"Really? That's great!"

"I know, I know. I'm just a little worried. I don't know, it's a big step, I'm not sure if we're ready for it."

"You guys have been dating for…"

"Two years."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you're ready for it."

"I hope so."

"I have to turn here, bye! See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

It had started to drizzle, and the wind was cold. Emma crossed her arms on her chest trying to warm up a little bit, but it was useless. She hated the cold and the wind. Oh, what she would give now for a warmer coat or a sunny city. A few blocks ahead, Emma suddenly realized that a boy was following her. He was probably her age, maybe one year younger, and wore a green shirt and black jeans. She couldn't see his face.

She started walking faster through the alleys, and when she finally saw her house she realized she'd been running. But when she looked back, he was no longer there. Maybe she was just being paranoid; maybe he wasn't following her at all, just going the same way. After all, lots of people lived in that neighborhood.

"Oh, home sweet home." She said, taking a good look at her place. It wasn't all bad, if you consider the price she was paying for it. There was a bed on the right corner of the room, and a bathroom on the opposite side. The "kitchen" (it was just a sink, a stove and a fridge) was right beside the main door, and between the bed and the bathroom she'd put a couch and a TV, right in front of the window, where she used to spend her nights off. The walls needed painting, and there was the problem with the drips, but aside from that, it was an ok place to live for a while.

It had been a tiring day, and the perspective of another day exactly like that one waiting for her after waking up in the morning wasn't the best. But she knew she had to get through it. She knew that there was a tough path she'd have to go through, but in the end, it would all be fine. She'd have a better place, better clothes, even a better boss.

After taking a shower and eating the leftovers she'd found in the fridge, Emma sat on the couch to watch some TV. It didn't really matter what; she just liked to let her mind drift off while the people on the screen talked about things she didn't care or understand.

As usual, she ended up falling asleep after ten minutes, and woke up in the middle of the night, freezing and mad at the world for being so mean to her. She turned off the TV and stood up to go to bed. She was comfortable and warm, closing her eyes when she heard a knock on her window. As she thought she was dreaming already, she just ignored it. But the damn thing was insistent, and kept knocking for a long time (at least it felt like a long time).

She had no choice but getting up and seeing what was going on. It was probably a bird or some stupid animal that was stuck there. "Why don't they take care of these birds already?" She thought to herself while walking to the window. But when she opened the curtains, there was no bird there. Actually, there was no animal at all. She couldn't believe her eyes, but there was a boy there, floating and apparently asking her to open the window for him.


	2. Second Star to the Right

**"And let the story begin!" I say while trying to write something that actually makes sense. First of all, thanks for the positive feedback. Second of all, I know that everyone is excited about seeing Hook and seeing Emma with Hook, and I can assure you; this ****_will_**** happen soon. But Emma has to start believing in a few things and realise a few others to be able to have an encounter with our beloved Captain. Here's another chapter for you, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

For a few moments, Emma didn't believe or understand what was happening. She was sleepy, and there was a guy flying outside her window asking for permission to come in. There was no line between what was real and what was not.

"Hi!" He said; in an excited tone as she cracked the window open.

"H-Hi…"

"Won't you let me in?"

"Not sure about that."

"Why not?"

"Well, you're floating in front of my window, and this is as cool as it is freaky, and I don't even know who you are."

"My name is Peter. Peter Pan. What's yours?"

"I'm Emma."

"Well, Emma, now you know who I am. It's freezing out here."

All the possibilities would drive her to insanity, so Emma chose the one that at least wouldn't leave her feeling guilty. It _was_ freezing outside, and she couldn't just leave the guy there. He would keep knocking, and he didn't seem to be a bad person, and even if he was, he wasn't too big that she couldn't take him down.

"Thank you." He said while coming in, "Don't you hate this weather?"

"It's not the best." She replied, trying to keep her mind focused, even though she had a million questions for him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How did you do that? How were you flying? And were you following me earlier because I totally recognize your shirt, and why did you follow me?"

"Lots of questions, I see. I have all the answers, but I'd feel better answering them while drinking a cup of something warm."

Emma sighed and went to the kitchen. Peter just stood there, watching her make the tea, while suddenly, it hit her.

"Wait a second!" She turned to him. "Did you say your name was _Peter Pan_?!"

"Yes."

"No way." She widened her eyes. "Peter Pan? Are you sure about that?"

"That's how everyone calls me. Why do you seem so surprised?"

"Well, you don't happen to come from Neverland, do you?"

"Actually, that's right."

"And you came here using pixie dust? You live with the lost boys? And Captain Hook is your worst enemy?"

"How do you know so much about me? I didn't tell you anything yet!"

"You've got to be kidding me." She took her coat and left the place. "Peter Pan!" She cried, throwing her hands in the air. It was all too much for her to handle. Now, on top of being tired and full of the life she was living, Emma was also delusional. Peter Pan, straight from Neverland, was standing on her kitchen. He'd been flying outside her window and she let him in, obviously! What was happening? And why was _she_ out in the cold while a stranger was there in _her_ apartment?

She walked down the street, feeling the rain falling on her head, and then she heard steps coming from behind her. "And now he's following me." She thought, and didn't even bother to look back.

"Hey, you!" A man said, from a distance.

It wasn't Peter's voice, so she decided it was worth taking a look. "Wait!" His voice was closer now. She couldn't see him really well because it was dark, but she could see he was big and bald. "Where are you going?" He said.

"Taking a walk." She answered, coldly.

"Oh, I see. You know, a pretty girl like yourself shouldn't be walking all alone at this hour."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know, I know. But you can never tell when a big, bad wolf might appear and eat you alive."

"This wouldn't happen."

He grabbed her arm. "Get off me!" She shouted, but he had his hands on her arms and was closer now. He stank. "You bastard, get off me!" She kicked him between his legs and started running.

"Come back here, blondie!" He yelled.

He was chasing her, and she didn't know where she was going. She didn't know those streets really well, so she just kept running, trying to foil him, listening to her own heartbeat. At one point, she reached a dead end. There was nowhere to run, and no one around.

"Gotcha." The man said when he finally reached her.

She was terrified. Even if she screamed no one would listen over the sound of the rain, that was now pouring.

"I guess it's just you and me now, eh?" He walked in her direction when something hit him on the face. He fell on the ground and spit two teeth. "What the hell?" And he was hit again. Emma didn't know what was happening either.

"Run, Emma!" Someone shouted, and she didn't have to hear it twice. After almost half an hour, she was back at her apartment, her legs shaking and her clothes wet. She took them off and ran to the shower, trying to wash away the smell of that man from her body, trying to forget what had just happened.

When she left the bathroom, she found Peter sitting by the window.

"Still here?" She asked.

"And that's how you thank me?" He came to the light and she could see the bruises on his face.

"It was you?"

"Flying has its high points. I can fight a big guy and actually win."

"I'm sorry you had to do this."

"That's ok. I helped a damsel in distress, it was worth it."

She smiled at him and offered a cold towel.

"That's all I have to ease the pain. I'm really sorry."

"I already said that it's ok."

"Fine. Now, Peter Pan." She said, trying to organize the thoughts in her head, "You're here, in my apartment. You came in flying."

"Yes."

"Why? Why here? Why me?"

He sighed and looked at her. "Look, it's not like you're the chosen one or anything. I came here to have some fun, and decided to take someone to have fun with me."

"Oh, I see." She tried not to laugh at the idea of actually going to Neverland. "And that lucky one is me?"

"Maybe your luck is changing, right?"

"Maybe I'm going nuts."

"Wait, what?"

"Let me enlighten things for you, ok? You're Peter Pan, a fairytale character. Who lives in Neverland, a fairytale land. You fly using pixie dust, a fairytale object. And now you're in my apartment asking me to go to Neverland with you, using pixie dust, as if it was a real thing?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. Not 'as if was a real thing', Emma. It _is_ a real thing. Can't you see that I'm here, in front of you, bruised and battered? I'm not real enough for you?"

"Maybe if I go to bed nothing of this will be real. I'll wake up in the morning and you'll be gone and all this will be just a really, really messed up dream."

"Sleep all you want. I'll be here when you wake up."

"You're unbelievable."

* * *

"You really _were_ tired." Peter said when Emma finally woke up in the next morning. "You fell asleep after ten minutes."

"What?" She checked the clock. It was 11am; she was _really_ late for work. "Damn!"

"What happened?"

"I'm late, that's what happened! I was supposed to be there at 7! I spent too much time with Peter Pan and his pixie dust and now I'll certainly lose my job!"

"Why do you even bother going?"

She didn't even answer to that. There was no time to explain to him why she had to gain money, why she needed the things she did. He wouldn't understand, because he was a fairytale character, and, aside from fighting the villains, as far as she knew, fairytale characters didn't work much.

"I have to go." She slammed the door behind her, putting on her coat and making a pony tail, trying to hide the mess her hair looked after a terrible night.

She'd had the craziest dream. Peter was there, and so was the bald man. They were aboard Captain Hook's ship and he was laughing at them while poking the man with his sword. He was rather attractive, she had to say, not at all like the version of Captain Hook she was used to. And who knew which the real one was?

"Emma, wait!" Peter practically materialized in front of her.

"You really have to stop flying around! People will see you." She diverted from him, trying to keep her eyes on the street.

"I asked you something last night, not sure if you remember."

"Look, I have no time for this, ok? Take your dust crap and go back to Neverland or wherever you came from."

"You really don't want to go with me?" He waited for an answer. "Damn it, Emma! This is the life you want? Enjoy while you're still young! Come away with me! The lost boys will adore you, and you can even meet Tinker Bell!"

"Peter," she stopped to take a look at him, "I don't know why you're doing this, and I really don't care. I'm not going anywhere with you. Just leave me alone, alright?"

She opened the restaurant's door, hoping that John wouldn't notice her absence, but, obviously, he did.

"Overslept, princess?" He asked right after she came in.

Emma rolled her eyes and passed by him. There was no time for arguments at that point.

"What happened?" Claire asked.

"You really don't wanna know."

"John's worse than the usual."

"He probably missed me."

Claire chuckled, "Most likely."

* * *

It was a Tuesday, so, happily, it was the day of the week in which they could leave early. Then, at 4, Emma found herself on her way home all alone, since Claire had something to do with her boyfriend. As it was still early and it was a beautiful day, Emma decided to go to the park; take a look at the sun, and the sky, and try to figure out the events from the other night.

When she arrived there, she bought a cotton candy and sat on the bench, looking at two little girls playing with their mother. They seemed really happy, and why wouldn't they be? They had a mother to look after them, they certainly had a comfortable home waiting for them when they got back, there was probably a loving father at work, trying hard to make their lives the best he could, and they had each other. She didn't usually complain about her luck, even though she was really morose sometimes. She didn't usually question why she didn't have anyone or why she couldn't find a family. But on days like that one, when everything seemed perfect and the people around her all looked happy, she allowed herself to feel a little wronged by the world.

"Thinking about your life?"

She looked behind her and there he was, Peter Pan, as if he had never left. "Oh, of course you're here right now!" She turned away, avoiding him.

"Emma…" He sat beside her on the bench, "Did you think about what I said?"

"I already gave you an answer."

"It didn't convince me."

"You never give up, do you?"

"Not until I do what's right."

"And it's _right_ to take me to Neverland, is it?"

"Yes."

"Sure."

"Why don't you try? I'm not asking you to go and live there forever. If you know so much about me and the place where I come from, you must know that if you want to come back, all you have to do is ask. The thing is, people usually don't _want to_. But there are always those ones who choose what's unusual. So, what do you say?"

She didn't say anything. Maybe it wasn't a total bad idea, in the end. She could go and come back whenever she wanted to. What was holding her back, anyway? Her job? She didn't have anyone so no one would be worried about her.

"You have no idea how crazy this sounds to me," she sighed and looked at him, "but if I say yes, do you promise to bring me back if I ask you to?"

"Sure! All you have to do is ask."

"Ok, then." She stood up, "How do we get to Neverland?"

Peter was bursting in joy; "Come here." He took her by the hand and went to a spot far from the people. "Take this." He showed her a little sack that was in his pocket. "This does all the magic. Now, all you have to do is think about the happiest thought you can think of, and the pixie dust will do the rest."

"Okay…"

"Faith, trust and a little bit of pixie dust."

"And then 'second star to the right'?"

"And straight up until morning. You really know about this stuff, don't you?"


	3. Every Story Has Two Sides

**Finally, eh? Hook's here, yes. I guess that's pretty much all you have to know. Ah! You think you know Peter Pan? Think again. (Thank you for the support, guys, you're the coolest!)**

* * *

She couldn't explain how it felt. All of a sudden, she was floating and the ground was being left behind. She looked up and she could almost taste the clouds. The wind was blowing faster up there, and when she looked around, they were leaving the town.

"It worked!" Peter cried in a tone of surprise, "It really worked!"

Emma didn't quite understand what he meant by that, but she was too amazed by the fact that she was flying to care about anything else. They flew over her apartment, John's filthy restaurant, and then she saw a really bright star even though the sun was still up.

"Is that the star?" Emma asked, speaking louder than necessary.

"Yes!" Peter answered, "Follow me!"

And they flew into the star. For a second she thought they'd hit it and she'd die burned by the star's heat, but when they got closer there was a bright flash (that got her blind for a few seconds) and when she opened her eyes, there it was; Neverland, just like the one she saw in the movies. The pirates' bay was there, and so was Captain Hook's ship. She saw the mermaids' bay and the place where the fairies lived. It was all almost too pretty and colorful to be real, and Emma had to pinch herself to believe that it was all true.

When they landed, in the middle of a forest, she saw a bright little thing coming in their direction. And as it came closer, she remembered that there was a certain little fairy that was Peter's best friend; that little thing had to be her.

"Peter!" The thing cried, when it saw him, "You're here! You're alive!"

"Tinker Bell! I missed you, you little thing." They smiled as if they hadn't seen each other in ages. "Hey, I'd like you to meet Emma."

Tinker Bell turned her head to look at Emma; she was beautiful. Blue eyes, blond hair, a lot like the character from the Disney movie. She wondered how they got that right. The fairy looked at her, analyzing every bit of her body, checking every inch of her clothes. She kind of understood how Wendy felt when she suffered from Tinker Bell's jealousy. That fairy had power in her eyes.

"Emma…" She repeated Emma's name slowly. "That's a funny name. Isn't she kind of old to be here?"

"It's nice to meet you, too." Emma answered sarcastically. "It's quite an honor to finally meet you, in reality."

"Did Peter talk much about me?" She was suddenly bright and happy again.

"Oh, yes. He wouldn't stop talking about you, actually."

"But, you!" Tinker Bell said, turning her face to Peter, "I thought I'd never see you again! Why do you have to be such a stubborn head? I told you the pixie dust wouldn't work!"

"Wait," Emma interrupted, "what do you mean 'it wouldn't work'? We came here using the pixie dust."

"Did you?!" The fairy seemed sincerely surprised. "How come?"

"Well, 'faith, trust and a little bit of pixie dust.'" Emma laughed.

"Don't be silly, Emma. The pixie dust hasn't worked in trips between worlds for months! Unless..." Tinker Bell widened her eyes and stepped back from Emma, "Is she?" She asked, looking at Peter, "Is she the girl? So it is real, then?"

"What girl? What is she talking about?" Emma asked him.

"Peter Pan! You answer me right now!" The fairy demanded.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Ok, ok. Yes. She is the girl. She is the one. Satisfied?"

"Not even a bit!" Emma cried. "What the hell are you two talking about?"

"There is a rumor about a terrible curse going around somewhere around here. A curse that was made by an evil queen who wanted revenge." Tinker Bell explained, "The fact is that this curse took away all the magic from the land in question, and somehow, it affected us, too. Our pixie dust hasn't worked properly for months! But this stubborn here insisted that he wanted to 'go around travelling once more' even though I kept telling him that the dust wouldn't work if he wanted to come back (we weren't even sure if it would work for him to go, to be honest)."

"Alright. And where do _I_ fit in this story?"

"Well, we don't know much about it, but it's also said that there's one girl that can bring magic back to this place, break the curse, you know? And the pixie dust worked when you used it..."

Emma looked at Peter, hoping he'd deny the story and say that Tinker Bell was going insane. But he didn't. He just stood there, staring at her and confirming every word the fairy said.

"Now everything's clear…" Emma said. "Every single thing! That's why you brought me here, isn't it 'Mr. _I just want people to be happy_'? You brought me here because you were _stuck_ there and couldn't find a way out."

"That's not quite true."

"No?"

"No! I wanted to bring you here, I saw your miserable life. But when I came closer to you I felt… something."

"Something?"

"Magic."

"Sure. Why wouldn't you? I'm the savior! I must save a land from a curse that was made by an evil queen! Do you know how crazy I feel just because I came here with you? Do you know how many barriers I had to break just to allow myself to have some fun even though it seemed the most insane idea in the world? Well, congratulations, Peter Pan. You did it. You took me in a moment of weakness and used me to get back home. That is just wonderful. I was used by a fairytale character. What a story!"

"Emma…"

"Well, sir, if you please, I'd love to go back home now."

"I'm sorry, but that's not possible."

"What?!"

"Yeah, he's right, Emma. We don't have much pixie dust left. What we have couldn't take you to the Mermaids' Bay if you wanted to."

"Oh, really? Great."

"We're making more, though. But it takes some time to be ready."

Emma sighed. "How long?"

"A week. Maybe less, if we work hard enough."

"Good. I'll wait here."

"Emma, you're being ridiculous."

"Don't even start, ok? Just go to your lost boys and leave me here."

"Tink, let's go tell the lost boys that I'm back. I can take care of this one later."

When both of them left, Emma found herself alone in the woods. The trees were really high and she could hear the animals making their noises everywhere. Birds were singing and there was a weak wind blowing. She stood up from the rock she'd been sat and started walking, wandering around, observing the place. It was Neverland after all; she could take a little peek before going home. After ten minutes, she started to hear water running somewhere. She couldn't quite remember where they'd landed and she certainly didn't remember if it was near the ocean or one of the bays.

In the end, it was a bay (she didn't know which one, though). She approached the water and saw her reflex there; the same, old, Emma she was used to seeing on the mirror every morning.

"So you're Peter's new friend, aye?"

She stood up and looked back. There was a man talking to her. More like a boy, maybe. He was almost as young as she was and one hand was missing. She'd read and watched enough books and movies to know who that man was.

"Captain Hook." She said.

"You know me." He replied, surprised. "That's a first."

He wasn't like the Hook she was used to at all. Actually, he reminded her of the version of him she'd seen in her dreams; a much more dashing version, she had to admit.

"And what brings you here, to the Pirates' Bay?"

"I didn't really know where I was going."

"Funny thing to say. I heard you're the one who fixed Peter's pixie dust."

"Information really goes around pretty fast in this land."

"That's the beauty of living in a land with magic, don't you think?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Tell me something, Miss…"

"Swan. Emma Swan."

"Tell me something, Miss Swan. Would you like to see my ship?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, my ship, my vessel."

"I know what a ship is."

"So, would you like to see mine?"

Emma knew she should say no, because it was Captain Hook and as far as she knew, he was the bad guy. But Peter had lied to her and she was pretty mad at him at the moment, so, in another moment of weakness (and stupidity, maybe she should admit that) she decided that a look at the Captain's ship wouldn't hurt. After all, what could he do to her?

* * *

"Aren't you a little young to have a ship?" Emma asked, as they entered the deck.

"I'm older than I look."

"Sure."

"Isn't she a beauty?"

"Yes." She answered, not certain about what she should say. It really was a nice ship. Big, with big sails, but that's pretty much what she could say about it. She hadn't seen many ships in her life to be able to really evaluate one.

"Would you like to eat anything?" Hook answered, after a few minutes. "We have everything on board."

Suddenly, Emma realized that she _was_ hungry. "Uh, sure."

After a couple minutes there was a table set for two on the deck. There was even a candle.

"It looks nice." Emma said, while Hook offered her a chair. "What's the occasion?"

"I'm trying to bring someone to my side."

"I don't think I get it."

"I saw your little _quarrel _with Peter."

"Oh." She sighed, "That."

"You're not wrong about him, you know? He _is_ a terrible person."

"Yes, said Peter's worst enemy."

"How do you think I ended up here, Emma?"

"I sincerely have no idea."

"Then I shall tell you. But first, try this pasta. I made it myself."

Emma tried the food, "Hm… It's actually pretty good. Or maybe I'm really hungry."

"Anyway is a good way to me."

"But tell me. How did you end up here?"

"Just like you. I was a lonely boy once, had no friends, misunderstood by my family. Then super Peter Pan showed up and offered me a land where time wouldn't pass and I could be a child forever, play forever, and be happy forever. An offer like this changes an 11-year-old's head, don't you think?"

"Probably." Emma answered, with her mouth full of that delicious thing that obviously had been made by the gods.

"I came here, alright. Stayed here for a long time, actually. And then I decided to go back home, and so I did. That was when I learnt that time doesn't pass only for those who live_ here_. I had stayed here for too long, and my friends, my family, everyone I knew, they were all gone."

"Gone?"

"My friends were all grown-ups with wives and kids, while I was just a boy. My parents had moved out of town after waiting ten years for me."

He looked at Emma, waiting for a reaction. She was hypnotized by the candle, frowning.

"I guess now you know why I dislike Peter so much." The pirate finally said.

"I didn't know this part of the story."

"They don't want to tell the ugly part of the tales, do they? All they care about is their _hero_."

"What a hero." Emma realized. "I wonder how many other heroes are not heroes at all."

They stared at each other for quite some time when they heard Peter's voice somewhere far from there screaming Emma's name.

"I think he's looking for you."

"What is he gonna think if I tell him that I had dinner with Captain Hook?"

"Oh, he's going to be furious."

"One more reason why I should tell him, don't you think?"


	4. By the Light of the Moon

**Well, hello! Sorry for taking so long this time, I don't know what happened to me. Here we're gonna have some cute Hook/Emma to warm up everbody's hearts. Once again, thank you all for following and reviewing, it really means a lot!**

* * *

"Where have you been?" Peter asked, as soon as he laid eyes on Emma.

"Exploring the land."

"Well," he was clearly not satisfied with her answer, "don't go that way, it's the pirates' bay and we don't want you meeting Captain Hook, do we?"

Emma nodded negatively, hiding a smile. She'd had a very nice time with Hook, and she clearly hadn't expected that, and for some reason she couldn't forget those seconds they spent looking at each other; she was sure that he was reading her thoughts on that moment. If she'd stayed longer, she'd have probably fallen into his eyes.

* * *

Peter took Emma to meet the lost boys and get some sleep, and she had a good time with them, too. Apparently, they were really curious about her cell phone.

"Emma." Peter sat beside her bed. "I understand if you're mad at me, ok? I'm sorry."

She didn't answer.

"You could at least say something."

"I'd rather not." She replied in a low voice. "I'm still mad at you."

"Ok." He sighed. "We'll talk in the morning."

He stood up and started talking to Tinker Bell about something she couldn't hear. His move got Emma thinking. Maybe he really was sorry, maybe if she'd been through the same things he had, she'd have done just the same thing. But at the same time, she couldn't shake the story Hook had told her. It hadn't been exactly Peter's _fault_ that he didn't know about the time passing and the years he'd lost, but he could have told Hook about that, couldn't he? And something else, how did Hook manage to go back to Neverland after he left?

All those questions kept her sleep away, so a few hours passed, everyone went to bed and she was still awake. As she hated staying on bed and don't fall asleep, she decided to go out for a walk.

When she realized, she was going to the Pirates' Bay. Hook was probably asleep, though. What time was it? 3, 2 am? She saw the ship and stood there, staring at the sea and the enormous boat in front of her. She called Hook's name several times, trying not to shout so that she wouldn't wake Peter (even though he was kind of far from there).

"Emma?" Hook answered when she was about to give up. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I don't know, really. I couldn't sleep." She felt silly having that as an explanation, but she couldn't have been more sincere.

"Do you want to come aboard?"

"Sure."

She walked the deck and noticed that the table he'd set for them earlier was still there. "Aren't you going to clean this up?"

"Actually I was hoping you'd come back."

"Or you're lazy."

"Both right."

Emma laughed.

"You know, when you told me about your story earlier," she climbed up the stairs, going towards the helm, "you forgot to tell me something."

"What was that?"

"Well, you said you came here, spent too much time and then went back home."

"Yes."

"But why did you come back? How?"

"Well…" He climbed up the stairs, too. "As for why, I guess I just couldn't face the real world anymore, I couldn't see my friends having their lives while I was just a boy and my family was gone… I don't know."

She was pretending to be driving the ship, playing around with the helm, which amused him.

"And for how, I'd stolen a little pixie dust when I went home, just in case I wanted to pay my dear friend Peter a little visit."

"Ah, I see."

"You really don't know what you're doing, do you?"

"What?"

"The helm. You're doing it all wrong."

He stood behind her, holding her hands, teaching her how to properly drive a ship. As he touched her, her heart started beating faster and she felt stupid, like she always did whenever she realized she had feelings for someone. But she couldn't have _feelings _already. They'd only just met.

"I guess I got it," she got away from him, "I don't think I'll ever have to drive a ship, anyway."

"Yeah, probably not." He smiled, noticing why she'd pushed him away.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?" Emma asked, realizing that she'd called him in the middle of the night.

"No. I was working."

"Working?"

"Yes." He offered his arm to lead her downstairs. "Because as much as I love, and I do love, living here in this land where everything is magical and all problems are solved with 'faith, trust, and a little bit of pixie dust!' I can't stay here forever, can I?"

"Wait, you're leaving?"

"At least I'm planning on it."

"But you can't leave!"

Hook looked at her, surprised. "Why not?"

"I mean… You're Captain Hook! And this is Neverland. This is your ship and your life. You can't just walk away from it."

"Like you did?"

She'd sat on the same chair she'd been sitting a few hours before. "I didn't walk away from my life. I took a break."

"Most people just go to the beach."

"Said the grown man who left the real world because he couldn't 'handle it'."

"My story is different."

"Yeah, your head is all messed up." She felt that she was going too far, but she just couldn't stop it.

"Then why did you come here in the middle of the night?"

She was quiet for a moment. "I should better go, right?"

"No." He said, looking down. "Stay."

She had stood up and was on her way to the docks.

"Stay." She looked at him.

"Okay…"

"I haven't had a nice conversation with a normal person in a long time, I'm kind of rusty."

Emma smiled.

"I'm glad you think I'm normal."

"Well, you're the closest to normal that we have here."

"Not so glad anymore."

He took her by the hand, "come here, I'm gonna show you something."

They went upstairs again, and he took the helm (he said something about the anchor and the sails but she wasn't really paying attention). After a few minutes they were sailing; there was just water around them, and the sky above. Suddenly, the ship stopped.

"Here, look." He pointed at the sky. "It's almost time."

"Time for what?"

"Wait."

"Wait for what?"

"Just wait."

She didn't understand, but then she saw. The moon was a perfect white circle in the sky, and then, when it reached a certain point on her way up, she was reflected on the water, and the light illuminated everything around it. The stars seemed to be brighter, and Emma could see all the fishes and other creatures that lived under the sea. Even the ship was illuminated by the light of the moon. It was… _magical_.

"It's… it's beautiful." Emma said.

"It is, isn't it?" He was looking at her, not the moon.

"I mean the moon."

"That too."

He approached her and caressed her face. Both hearts beating faster than usual, but it was the perfect moment for that kiss. He was gentle, passionate, and she was happy, in a way that she couldn't remember to have ever felt in her life.

"I don't…" He said, stopping the kiss and keeping her in his arms, "I don't know where I belong anymore, you know? I know this sounds really cliché, but I don't fit in. When I'm here, I'm a guy from the real world living in Neverland, and when I'm there, I'm a boy from Neverland living in the real world. But talking to you, being around you makes me feel ok." He chuckled. "It _is _really cliché, right?"

"No." She smiled at him, "well, yes. But it's ok. I mean, clichés are clichés because they're true."

Emma kissed him again, enjoying the moment a little bit more this time. She didn't think. Because if she did, she'd realize how crazy was that situation. But what's crazy, anyway?

* * *

"And this is what you call a plan?"

"Do you have any better ideas?" Hook looked at her, bending over his maps.

"Well, no. But this is not a good plan."

"If you don't want to participate, fine. I can find someone else."

"Sure you can. Who are you gonna ask for help? Mr. Smee? Go for it."

"You're evil."

"Some might agree with that."

"So let's see; you help me enter the Pixie Hollow, get some pixie dust and then we both go flying away from here."

"Fine, but are you sure we have to steal from the fairies?"

"What do you suggest?"

"They are going to give me pixie dust to leave, anyway. We just have to wait a little. I can ask for a bit more, just in case I decide to visit them or something. I can ask. We don't have to steal anything."

"Emma, do you hear what you're saying?"

"Yes."

"If they find out that you're helping _me_…"

"They won't."

Hook sighed. He didn't like the change of plans, Emma could tell, but he had to admit that her idea was less complicated and dangerous than his.

"Alright, then." She smiled at him, "how long do we have to wait?"

"Tinker Bell said that it takes a week to make the dust, but if they worked fast they could manage to do it in three or four days."

"It's been a day."

"So we have two or three more to go."

"What do you want to do in the meantime?"

"I have to go back."

"Go back?"

"To Peter."

"Oh." He rolled his eyes. "Dear Peter."

"It's for the sake of the plan; if I don't go back, how am I supposed to expect them to give me the pixie dust?"

"I know."

"And don't forget that he's _your_ nemesis, not mine. And as far as I can tell you also approached me with certain intentions."

"I certainly did."

"Not this kind of intentions." She tried to give him a serious look. "You only became friends with me because you wanted the pixie dust, or do you think I didn't notice?"

"And still you came back."

"I figured I could use you while you were using me."

"Use me for what?"

"I'd decide as the time gone by."

"So you're as bad as both of us."

"You too have so much in common." Hook looked at her in disbelief. "Well, you do! Both of you are lost and afraid of the real world. The difference is that he chooses to walk away from his fear while you're trying to face it."

"Who's the real hero now, uh?"

"I never said he was a hero."

He smiled at her and touched her hand. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me. You barely know me and…"

"I don't need to know someone my whole life to know what they're up to. And you... there's something about you that makes it easy to believe."

"My pretty eyes?"

"It could be."

They spent the whole night in this romantic atmosphere; laughing, kissing, talking. Both of them secretly hoping the sun wouldn't rise and they'd stay there forever or at least for a little longer. But, as it always happens, the sun showed his face when the morning came (or maybe the morning came when the sun showed his face) and they had to say their goodbyes. They were ridiculously in love, there's no other way to describe it. All those cheesy things Emma never thought she'd say or hear from anyone, she said and heard on that day. But she didn't really mind, because she was happy. So happy.

Too happy.


	5. In Your Hands

**I'm not the crazy writer I used to be, right? I wanted to update this sooner, but I didn't have the time or inspiration for it. Don't worry, this story will have an end, it's a promise. In this chapter Emma starts seeing things a little more clearly, or at least she thinks she does. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

"You must think I'm some sort of idiot, right?" Emma heard a voice as she approached the Lost Boys' hiding place. When she turned around, Peter came out of the shadows.

"Peter!" She cried.

"Didn't expect me?"

"Actually, no." She sat on a rock behind her.

"Emma, come on." Peter came closer, "let's not pretend, ok? Let's not pretend that you think I think you just went 'out for a walk'."

"But I was actually…"

"No. No, you were not!" He nearly yelled. "I know where you were."

He looked at her but she didn't say anything.

"I know and I understand."

"I'm sorry?" She didn't see that coming.

"You were mad at me, some guy comes in, talking about how much of a bastard I am, then you agree with him, you connect with him, and you fall for him."

"I'm not sure I know where you're…"

"But," he interrupted, not seeming to care about what she had to say, "I don't really blame you. I know Hook. He can be charming when he wants to, and I bet he told you a story that got you believing that heroes are actually a matter of point of view." He sighed, "and maybe he's right, I don't know, and don't really care."

He sat beside her.

"Emma, why do you think I don't let Hook go? I don't like him, he wants to leave. Wouldn't it be logical just to let him go and get him out of my hair? Think about it."

"Your brain probably doesn't work properly." She gave him a sarcastic smile. "Too much dust and all."

"When Hook first came here he spent way too much time for his own good."

"So I heard."

"Do you know why he came back?"

"Yes."

"Well, so you know that something happened there in your land and he was desperate for money, so desperate that he sold part of the dust _we_ had given him in case he decided to pay us a visit." Peter started walking around her, "but it wasn't enough, was it? He was brave enough to come back here and make me an offer; he asked for more pixie dust, and promised to never tell anyone about this land. He even said that he would give me one third of his gains."

"And you didn't believe him?"

"He was crazy. He _is _ crazy. All he cares about is himself. How could I believe him?"

"How do I know if this is all true?"

"You don't. But what other reason would make me keep my so called 'worst enemy' living near me when I could just let him fly away?"

Emma was staring at the ground, trying to absorb what he'd just told her.

"I don't mean to mess up with your head or anything." He said, sitting next to her again, "but you had the right to know."

"Should I thank you?" She replied.

"That's up to you."

Peter stood up and was already leaving when suddenly he stopped and looked back.

"One more thing; did he ask you to help him? In any way?"

"Why?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said, Emma? I've been trying to keep him away from the dust all this time, just because we'd all be ruined if the people from your land found out about this place. How do you think they'd behave in a place full of magic? Fairies? Mermaids?"

"He didn't."

"Good. I need to know what side you're on. We can't just give you a way to leave if you're going to help him escape."

She laughed, trying to disguise her anxiety. What had just happened? She was so certain of what she was about to do. It felt right to help Hook and take him with her to the "real world". Why did Peter have to tell her that? And was he telling the truth? He had to be. He was right, why else would he keep his enemy living there? People used to say "keep your friends close and your enemies closer" but this was just ridiculous. And the worst of all, if he really was right, all Hook wanted was a way to leave and was willing to do anything he could to get it? No. She saw it in his eyes. The things he'd told her, one cannot simply lie like that, especially to her.

"Are you ok?" A feminine voice came from her left and when she turned her head, she saw Tinker Bell, shiny as always, staring at her with her big blue eyes.

"I guess." She replied, trying to force a smile.

"You don't look ok, though."

"I didn't think Neverland would be so complicated."

"You have no idea." The fairy landed beside her. "Sometimes all I want to do is fly away from here."

Emma frowned, "seriously? I mean, you're Tinker Bell. _The_ Tinker Bell. I thought all fairytale characters were satisfied with the life they have."

"Some of them are." She smiled at Emma. "Look, I'm not saying I don't enjoy living here, because I do. The thing is, sometimes it can be really tiring."

"You'd like a normal life, then?"

"For a while."

Emma chuckled.

"Listen," Tinker Bell said, "things between Peter and Hook have been complicated ever since I can recall, and they're not likely to change. You don't have to be in the middle of it."

"Too late."

"No. We'll finish the pixie dust tomorrow, and you can go home pretending that none of this happened."

"It's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"It's… Hook."

"Oh." Tinker said, apparently understanding what was going on. "I should've known better."

"You? Why?"

"I don't know. There was something about you; I should know that you and that pirate would get along."

"Not sure if this is a compliment."

"It's just an observation."

"I don't know who to believe in, you know? One tells me one story and the other, a completely different one."

"Maybe none of them is right. It's the same story, except with some different details. They're telling you the same thing, but each one chose to focus on a certain aspect."

"I'm not sure if that's really the case."

"I won't tell you who to believe in, because that's totally and completely up to you, but I can tell that Peter meant what he said about not giving you a way out if you take Hook with you."

"So you _are_ telling me who to believe in."

"You don't have to believe in Peter to get the dust and leave."

"Leave." Emma said, savoring the word, "nice idea, isn't it?"

"I think so." Tinker said with a smile. "And it's all up to you."

"Thanks, you're not the bitch they try to convince us you are, you know that?"

"Stories. They're never 100% accurate, are they? Come in, get some rest and you can make up your mind in the morning."

Emma followed the fairy to the little refuge under the ground and tried to keep her mind off the problems about her departure from that place. Tinker Bell was right, she really needed some rest.

* * *

When she woke up, Emma felt like she'd been sleeping for decades; her head was heavy and all her joints were aching. She looked around and didn't see anyone, just an empty room. They were probably out doing something she didn't really care about. She remembered hearing the boys mentioning something about a celebration with the Indians, or was it the mermaids? She wasn't sure. What she _was_ sure about was that she finally had some time by herself.

The day was bright and the sun was up in the sky, it was probably somewhere around noon, taking the heat of the sun as a reference. Emma walked a few meters towards south and ended up by the river. She kneeled to drink some water and heard steps coming from behind her.

"I was waiting for you." Hook said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sorry I'm late," she slipped from his embrace, "I think I overslept."

"No problem. Apparently, it's our last day here, eh? What do you want to do today?"

"I didn't really think about it."

"Oh, that's disappointing."

"Indeed."

Hook looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

Emma chuckled at the sound of the word.

"Did Peter find out?" He asked.

"About what?"

"Everything. Our plan, my departure, us?"

She didn't reply to that.

"He did, didn't he?"

"Can we not talk about Peter? Or pixie dust? Or anything at all? Can we just sit here by these rocks and appreciate the blue sky and the awkwardly white clouds?"

"Your wish is my command."

Hook took her by the hand and led her through the rocks. They sat on the top of the highest one, leaning on each other, looking at the sky. Emma didn't want to think about the things Peter had told her, but there was no way to avoid it as much as she tried to escape. Some time passed when Emma finally decided to say something. She felt that Hook was waiting for her to make the first move, which was cute.

"Tinker Bell told me that the dust will be ready today."

"Oh," he tried to look disinterested, "that's good."

"It is. I'm not leaving today, though."

"You're not?"

"The boys want to make some sort of feast or something, I don't know. They barely know me; it's kind of weird, isn't it?"

"Well I barely know you and I'm really attached already." He leaned his head and kissed her. He could feel that she wasn't as warm as she'd been when they said their goodbyes aboard his ship, but he decided to cut her some slack; she'd been through a lot, after all.

"So, is our plan still running?" Emma tried to sound more up.

"Yeah."

"As soon as I have the dust in my hands, we can fly away from this madness."


	6. We're Almost There

**It's been a while, hasn't it? I know, and I'm sorry. This is the penultimate chapter of this fic and I'd like to apologize in advance for its ending. I just love cliffhangers, what can I say? Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites, you have no idea how great it is to have this kind of feedback. And here we go!**

* * *

The night came and Emma was told to get ready for the feast the Lost Boys decided to make for her. They'd been really nice to her ever since she arrived there two days ago (even though she couldn't remember all their names). And while she put on the dress Tinker Bell had told her to wear, she thought about how changed things were in such a short period of time; two days ago she was a moody girl with a miserable life and an uncertain future ahead. In two days she met Peter Pan, travelled to Neverland and fell for Captain Hook. She had never believed in those things, but this felt like fate.

"Are you ready?" Peter came in the room and found Emma staring at her reflex on the mirror, "Oh…"

"What?" She asked, "Is it terrible? Tinker Bell told me to wear this and I wasn't sure but she's been so nice to me…"

"No." He almost whispered. "You look beautiful."

Emma blushed a little, "Oh. Thanks. The boys are excited about this, so I thought I should make an impression."

"You certainly will." He offered his arm to lead her upstairs. "Oh! I almost forgot." He started searching for something in his pocket and took a little sack from it, "Here's your way out. The fairies gave it to me this afternoon. They worked pretty fast."

Peter placed the sack on Emma's hand, "Just this bit?" She said, "What if I want to visit you?"

He chuckled, "There's enough for ten visits, don't worry. Shall we?"

"Please." She put the sack in a bag the boys had given her and took his arm. The thought of betraying his trust to help Hook was stuck in her head and becoming heavier and heavier to carry. But she had to, she couldn't go back now.

The boys had prepared a fantastic table; there were candles everywhere and the chairs were all decorated with flowers. The smell of the food was delicious, and Emma could almost hear her stomach growling. When she arrived at the clearing, all eyes were on her.

"Welcome, Emma!" Said the plumpest boy, "Come, let me lead you to your seat." He took her by the hand and showed her the biggest and most colorful chair of them all. "You're our guest of honor tonight."

"Thank you," she said, smiling, "you're too kind."

"Well, you fixed our pixie dust _and_ brought Peter back! It's the least we could do for you."

She smiled at him and sat on her place. When everyone sat down, the same boy said a few words about how great it was to have Emma there with them and how sad it was that she was leaving so soon, and then they started eating. Everything was delicious and there was a delightful wind blowing.

Somewhere between the main dish and dessert, Emma saw a shadow moving in the woods behind them. It stood there, watching them, waiting for something she couldn't tell. When she was about to tell everyone about it, the shadow just started running towards the hiding place and suddenly she realized; it was Hook. He was running to steal the pixie dust. He was going to leave her behind just like Peter said.

"I'm sorry…" She stood up, "I'll be right back." She ran downstairs, tears streaming down her face, her heart crushed in a thousand pieces.

She slammed the bedroom's door open and found an empty room. She checked her bag and the sack with the dust was still there, then who was that? Was there even a person there or she had just imagined it all?

"You look pretty." She heard Hook's voice coming from under the bed.

"Hook!" She cried, "Jesus Christ, you almost killed me!" She hit his chest as he stood up. "What are you doing here? They might see you!"

"I know. I just had to see you in your fancy dress."

"You can't do this. Not now that we're so close to leaving. This is stupid."

"Emma, it's ok. I'm leaving in two minutes. I just wanted to see you."

"No! It's not ok! I'm betraying people that are being really nice to me to take you out of here and you put all my effort in jeopardy by coming here? It's not that easy, Killian!" She closed her eyes and wished she hadn't said that.

"Are you changing your mind? Do you think Peter might be right about me?"

Emma sighed heavily. "It's hard to forget about something you've been told your whole life. For sixteen years you've been the bad guy to me, I still have to get used to the new you."

"So you _do _think Peter's right."

"This is _not_ about Peter!"

"You didn't rush here because you wanted to see me, did you? You rushed here because you thought I was going to steal the pixie dust. That's why checking your bag was the first think you did."

She didn't answer.

"You don't trust me, do you, Emma? You thought I was going to leave without you."

"I don't know what I was thinking. But I do know that you have to leave."

"You don't have to say it twice." He turned his back and ran up the stairs.

Emma didn't go back to the feast since she knew that there was no way she would be able to behave normally after what had happened. She felt bad about leaving the boys there after all they'd done, she felt bad about doubting Hook, she felt bad about lying to Peter. So basically all she could do was lie on her bed and close her eyes, feeling as bad as it was humanly possible.

* * *

She ended up falling asleep, and a few hours later Peter brought some custard for her and he placed it beside her bed.

"Peter?" She opened her eyes, a little astonished. "What time is it?"

"Hey." He sat beside her, "I didn't want to wake you up."

"I wasn't really sleeping. Just resting my eyes."

"It's nearly midnight. What happened?"

"Nothing. I was not feeling well so I came here and ended up falling asleep. I'm sorry I left the feast like that, everything was perfect."

"We're glad you liked it." He smiled caressed her hand. "You're leaving tomorrow, then?"

"That's my plan." She looked at him, "what?"

"I didn't…" He sighed, "I didn't want you to leave while you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you. I was, but I guess we're cool now." She smiled at him, trying to look reassuring.

"It was really nice meeting you, Emma."

"Don't say your goodbyes yet. You'll see me in the morning."

"I just wanted you to know. Good night."

"Good night."

He kissed her forehead and stood up, unaware of her plans. Unaware of what she was planning to do with that pixie dust. Unaware that he wouldn't see her again in the morning, or ever.

* * *

On the next day, before the sun was up, before anything was up, Emma gathered her things and left the hiding place, feeling the cold breeze on her skin. She left a note to Peter, a terrible note, since she had no ability with words. A note that said "I'm sorry I left like this. I wish we could talk. It was really nice meeting you, too. Emma." That's all she could and wanted to say, and it was more than enough.

She walked all the way to the Pirates' Bay, checking her watch every ten seconds. She was fifteen minutes late, but it wasn't her fault. She was definitely _not_ a morning person. When she was getting closer to the bay, she started to smell the sea, and feel its breeze. For some reason it reminded her of Hook, who would probably be freaking out by now, thinking that she'd gave up on him or their plans. But she wouldn't. During the night she realized she couldn't think of the possibility of going back and leaving him behind. There wasn't a scenario in her head in which he wasn't there, so even if he was a lying bastard, she couldn't cogitate the idea of going back to that tiny flat without him.

"Hook!" She tried to call him in a low tone when she got to the bay, "Hook!"

She kept calling his name but he wouldn't answer. Ten, fifteen, thirty minutes passed and there was no sign of him. Emma started to panic. So _he _had given up on her. But why would he? He wanted to leave and she was his way out. Even though they weren't on cloud nine on that moment, he couldn't just leave her like that. But what if he did?


	7. Big Blue Eyes

**Here we are, the last chapter. I should tell you that the end of this chapter is based on 2x05 (The Doctor), the episode in which Emma and Hook meet for the first time on the show. I could go further but this fic was about Emma and Hook's past, and it should be kept that way. Thank you all for reading and sorry for the cliffhangers I made you live through, I guess I like being mean (Evil Queen? What?). **

* * *

It had started to rain. Emma sat on a rock, feeling the water on her hair, wetting her clothes, but she didn't care. She couldn't get up. The sun would be up if there weren't so many clouds in the sky.

"Emma…" She heard Hook's voice and didn't believe it at first. "Emma." The voice was closer now and she turned her head.

When her eyes saw the pirate coming in her direction it was like bringing her back to life. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him so tight that she could have broken one of his ribs.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He said with his lips on her hair.

She stepped back to look him in the eyes. "I thought you'd given up on me. On us."

"I tried." Hook said, taking her hand. "Last night, after I left, I thought about giving up and staying here. But the hours passed and things became clearer. For some reason I can't see my future without you in it, Emma."

She smiled at him.

"And I tried to. You used some powerful dark magic to keep me this attached to you, I bet."

"It was probably the same spell that you used."

Hook hugged her, trying to show her everything he couldn't say.

"You're shaking. Here, take my jacket."

He put his jacket over her shoulders and she could feel his scent; a mix of sea and flowers and pasta? She wasn't sure, but it felt good.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Emma said.

"It's ok. I would have doubted me."

She laughed and checked her watch; it was almost 6 am.

"So _that's_ how you thank me!" She heard Peter's voice and her heart stopped. "You leave me a note, a terrible note and run away with the pirate!"

"Peter…" Emma started, but he raised his hand, asking her to stop.

"Spare me, Emma. I don't want to hear it. I gave you a choice and you decided to believe on him."

"What choice did you give me? It's not about believing, don't you see?" She cried, "I am usually pretty good at telling if someone's lying to me, really good. But for some reason I'm all messed up here. So I chose to forget about the truth."

"What do you mean…?"

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" Emma interrupted, "if you're telling the real story, or he is? In the end of the day I wouldn't be able to go back home and leave him here. That's when I decided to stop following the truth and, as cliché as this sounds, I started following my heart."

Peter didn't say a word.

"I love him, Peter. I know it's been just three days, but I do. How did this happen? Trust me, I wish I knew."

"Peter!" They heard Tinker Bell's voice coming from the woods; then they blinked and she was there. "Peter, just let them go!"

"What?" Peter asked in disbelief.

"Don't you think it's time you let Hook go? It's been too long! Aren't you tired of fighting him and keeping him away from the pixie dust and all you've been doing for as far as I can remember?"

"You know why we can't…"

"I know," the fairy replied, "I know you that once all he wanted was to go back and sell the dust and maybe even bring people to this land. But this happened a long time ago, and this time is different. He has Emma."

Hook reached for Emma's hand, confirming what Tinker had just said, what made Emma's heart beat a bit faster.

"Look, do you really think all he's interested in at the moment is going back so that he can be rich and do bad things to hurt you?" Tinker said in a sarcastic tone, "I'm sorry, dear friend, but you're wrong this time. And all those years of hostility, of disliking each other didn't let you see that."

Peter was about to say something, but his face gave away that he changed his mind. "Ok, then."

"Ok?" Emma asked. "That's it?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Maybe if you fought back, said that I was insane and she was delusional it would sound more like you."

"Apparently I'm getting it all wrong here. Pirates can change, so I see."

Hook didn't say a word but gave Peter a fake smile.

"So I guess it's goodbye." Emma said.

"Goodbye, Emma." Peter said. "It really was nice to meet you."

"You too."

Emma hugged him and Tinker Bell kissed her cheek while she whispered a "thank you". Hook just stayed back and watched.

She took the sack containing the dust and gave a little bit to Hook. They threw the dust over their heads and she felt it again; the ground slowly being left behind, the gravity changing, the butterflies in her stomach. Except that something wasn't right. She looked right at Peter as he mouthed "I'm sorry". Her eyes went straight to Hook, that was behind her but didn't really know what he was doing. She held his hand, hoping that whatever Peter's "I'm sorry" was about wouldn't affect them.

But it was worthless. When they reached the star there was a dark flash, different from the one she saw when she first arrived in Neverland, and somewhere during those endless seconds she felt Hook's hand slip from hers.

* * *

Emma woke up in her room, lying on her bed, under her sheets. She opened her eyes and looked around; the same old flat from before, and her head was about to explode. She checked the clock; it was 6:45 in the morning. She sat on the bed, not sure about what had happened. She felt exhausted, her eyes were heavy and her hair was wet. She was wearing someone else's jacket.

The smell of that jacket; sea, flowers, she couldn't tell what it was, but there was something about that scent that made her happy, made her smile.

After a lovely day at John's, she headed back home. During the whole day she felt like something was missing, but she couldn't put her finger on it. And even though she tried, she couldn't shake that feeling.

While waiting for the traffic light to turn green, Emma looked across the street and saw a man. He had blue eyes and messy hair, and he was staring at her, seeing through her, almost. But she blinked and he was gone. Then she remembered who he was, or kind of. He was the man from her dream, a crazy dream she had had the other night, the dashing man.

The days passed and Emma kept seeing that guy over and over again. Sometimes in her dreams, sometimes on the street. It was probably her mind telling her to remember something, something important that had happened but she simply couldn't, as much as she tried.

And then one day she stopped seeing him. He was no longer there when she looked across the street, or in her dreams, or anywhere at all. He had vanished, and as time went by picturing his face became more and more difficult since she didn't have any photographs or anything to look at. At one point she just forgot about him, though she kept that jacket she didn't know it was his.

* * *

Almost 10 years had passed and Emma had stopped thinking about the man that haunted her dreams a long a time ago. She had bigger issues to solve now.

"Too late. She killed them, she killed them all." Mulan said, looking at all the corpses they'd found.

"Wait, wait! Look!" Emma shouted, when she saw a hand moving under some bodies.

"There's someone under there!" Aurora ran to help the poor soul. "He's alive!"

"Please!" The man said. "Please, help me."

When Emma saw his face she had a flash. It was him. The man from her blurry memories. The same blue eyes, the same dark hair. But it couldn't be. For a few seconds she stood there, analyzing his face and trying as hard as she could to remember, to understand why he was always there in her head, in her dreams. He _meant_ something to her, she knew that. Maybe they had met at some point. Maybe she had loved him.

He looked right into her eyes and she felt a shiver, as if, after a long time, something was alive inside of her again. She felt happy and sad, almost as if she'd been feeling like that all along but something kept standing in the way. Those eyes. Those immense blue eyes. They made her feel almost like she could fall into them, and maybe she would.


End file.
